Tsalbarivo
Tsalbarivo is one of Madagascar's oldest and largest cities, located on the western coast. It is the result of the merging of Masoarivo and Barbtopia by Barbasmas and Westono. Since then, the town has seen huge growth in the form of new residents and buildings. Tsalograd, a new district, was also integrated into the town. As of September 2019, it is Madagascar's most populated town. History Creation of Masoarivo Westono landed on Madagascar and was warmly welcomed by its people. They helped him settle after he found a suitable spot on the western coast of the island, where he built a small wooden house that stands to this day. He had created the town Masoarivo, one of Madagascar's earliest settlements on the western coast of the island. Masoarivo's port was used during the Coffee Bay conflict, where Madagascar's men boated out to fight. Masoarivo saw slow and steady growth in its first few months. Westono constructed Bisk Tower, Madagascar's first skyscraper. A new tunnel now connected Masoarivo to mainland Africa to another town within the nation at that time. Barbasmas constructed the sandstone bridge for the national railway into Masoarivo over the exact valley he'd later create his own town in, Barbtopia! Notable Masoarivo landmarks include: * Bisk Tower IV: 'The tallest building in Africa. Probably.' - ''Bisk Tower is the island's first skyscraper's and stands out in the city's skyline. * '''Financial Centre: '''The cityhall is planned on being placed inside this skyscraper located on the city's waterfront. It shines bright in the night with the sea lanterns placed on its exterior. * '''Train Station: '''Masoarivo's train station is located inside another skyscraper. Inside you'll find the town's first ever toilet! '''Creation of Barbtopia' In March of 2019, Barbasmas set up Barbtopia, a suburb located next to Masoarivo in the river valley to the east. It was connected to Masoarivo by a number of roads. Both mayors were working together to build prosperous urban and suburban areas in the hopes of bringing life to the western side of Madagascar. In a rapid pace, many new buildings popped up; the Jazz Bar Sonrietta, the Storage, The Sewers, The Khospital etc. One building that was cancelled however was the Casino "Grand" that was planned to be Barbtopia's main source of income. The mayor Barbasmas said this regarding the cancelling: "Well I was sooper stoked on making it but building it was slow and I saw the Casino that opened in Tibet and thought 'crepes' coz I'd never be able to surpass that." In April, both towns were merged to create one large town under the name of Barbsoarivo. The city's main trade are psychoactive substances that are produced in Barbtopia. Haste bottles and Exp bottles coming from this heavy industrial district, are responsible for most of the town's income. Notable Barbtopia landmarks include: * Sonrietta Jazz Bar: Located in central Barbtopia, it is under a corner brick building. It is equipped with restrooms, dressing counters, bar and a stage for stand-up comedy and jazz concerts. * The Khospital: Madagascar's only hospital, ran by trustworthy doctor بربسمس, or "Dr. Barbasmas". بربسمس has cured both hiccups and AIDS, and is working for free. Notable for curing in a blast. * Barbtopia Underground: is comprised of a system of tunnels constructed during the first half of the 20th century. Formerly used as a prison for drug addicts of the fertile valley, a great escape was made when the wall of Cell C breached and the prison was flooded with water from an underground river. There is also a sewage system that is largely unexplored, and the entrance to it is long forgotten, although recent reports suggest it's somewhere around Sonrietta.. * S1: an old water well, partially collapsed on April 23 1947 under uncertain circumstances. Creation of Tsalograd Tsalograd was founded by IEatDookie in late April of 2019. This district is located north of Barbtopia in the same river valley. With this new district came a new name for the town, Tsalbarivo. When the district was first established, it was the centre of Madagascar's Communist party. It only featured one Communist style apartment block. Its founder later wished to move out and create a town on mainland Africa, Pemba Coast, which left Tsalograd essentially abandoned without no new development. In September of 2019, Westono and Barbasmas decided to completely tear down old Tsalograd and rebuild it from the ground up, this time as an affluent suburban neighbourhood, to meet the demand for housing in the city. This included tearing down the old stables located nearby and relocating them to Barbtopia. Underground in the district's metro station, a museum was established to remember old Tsalograd and features a replica model of the old crumbling apartment block! Laguna! After Barbasmas considered his Barbtopia district complete, he turned his attention to a new project. Tsalbarivo was going to expand down south with a new beach district called Laguna. Laguna is where the city's residents go to relax after a long hard day of work. You can rent a surfboard here and ride waves that don't exist or enjoy a slice of cake from Zilla's cake shop! Tsalbarivo International Airport Westono impulsively decided to construct an airport for the town in May of 2019. It took over a month to just flatten on the necessary land to build the terminal and runway on. It wasn't until early June when the airport was opened. The airport features a single runway. Only one airline operates here and flies its single supersonic passenger airliner through the airport everyday. Or it would if it was operational, its engines are furnaces afterall... Chinatown This district is one of Tsalbarivo's most recent. It is located on the southern side of town near Barbtopia and features small narrow streets. The architectural design and style of the buildings found here are unique and don't resemble Tsalbarivo's usual brick or andesite buildings. Notable Chinatown landmarks include: * The PVP-arena: 'It has three floors with different arenas. The majority of the pvp is fought traditionally with sticks, a culture stretching long back in the Tsalbarivo area. The one with the most sticks gets the most honor to his family. * '''The Hair Salon: '''Aka the Skin customisation centre has had many customers. All have given good review, except Zilla. She had never gone to a hair stylist in emc before so the stylist had to use an axe to chop of the hair! Unfortunately a large portion of her dress followed.... * '''The Night Palace: '''Built by Barbasmas to be the one of the two most majestic buildings in Chinatown. It has three towers and a view over Masoarivo and the ocean. Visitors can see the beautiful architecture and marvel at the citiy's biggest lamp inside! 'Malagasy District This district is themed of Malagasy architecture in the capital Antananarivo. It is located in-between Barbtopia and the Theme park and the area is dominated by a great plateau, gardens and a palace, inspired of Andafiavaratra Palace. Notable Malagasy landmarks include: *''The Palace: ''Built by Barbasmas with the help of Hulk00 and Mad0nna. Making it required great logistics and several errors were made and fixed. The great roof is also made entirely out of dark prismarine, making it the most expensive roof in all of Madagascar. Gallery 2019-05-30 17.42.31.png 2019-05-30 17.50.35.png 2019-05-30 17.51.33.png 2019-05-30 17.41.53.png 2019-05-30 17.45.49.png 2019-05-30 17.49.46.png 2019-05-30 17.38.54.png Notable People Westono aka West - The original settler of Tsalbarivo, Chancellor of madagascar and one of the best madagascans. Barbasmas aka Barbs, Bar, Daddy, Andi, بربسمس, Master, Porkman and Economyman - The founder of Barbtopia. He is the 2nd mayor. Hulk00 - A very ambitious builder. Third hobo of the town. Member of the Commie Party in Tsalbarivo. Likes Russian dubstep. He is the 3rd mayor. = Category:Towns